Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Credits
Tales From the Crisper Written & Directed By Phil Vischer Animation: Robert Ellis, Chris Olsen, Phil Vischer Voices: Dan Anderson, Gail Freeman, Michael Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer, Phil Vischer Dialogue Breakdown, Audio & Video Editing: Michael Nawrocki Image Handling:Robert Ellis, Chris Olsen, Michael Nawrocki, Phil Vischer Content Advisor: Scottie May EdD "God is Bigger" Music & Lyrics:Phil Vischer Arrangement: Kurt Heinecke, Lisa Vischer Production: Kurt Heinecke Additional music: Kurt Heinecke Copyright 1993 Big Idea Productions Daniel and the Lion's Den Written & Directed By Phil Vischer Animation: Robert Ellis, Chris Olsen Narration: Gail Freeman Female Soloist: Lisa Vischer Voices: Gail Freeman, Michael Nawrocki, Mike Sage, Phil Vischer Dialogue Breakdown, Audio & Video Editing: Michael Nawrocki Image Handling:Robert Ellis, Chris Olsen, Michael Nawrocki, Phil Vischer Content Advisor; Scottie May EdD Opening Theme Music: Lisa Vischer Arrangement & Production: Kurt Heinecke "My Name is Daniel" Music & Lyrics: Phil Vischer Arrangement & Production: Kurt Heinecke "Oh, No!" Music: Phil Vischer Lyrics:Phil Vischer, Michael Nawrocki Arrangement & Production: Kurt Heinecke "We've Got Some News" Music & Lyrics: Phil Vischer Aarrangement & Production: Kurt Heinecke Copyright 1993 Big Idea Productions Closing Kitchen Segment "VeggieTales Theme" Music & Lyrics By: Michael Nawrocki Lisa Vischer Production & Tuba: Kurt Heinecke ""Silly Songs" & Kitchen Segments Written By: Phil Vischer Directed & Animated By: Chris Olsen Special Thanks:: Dan Anderson, Eric Bangeman, Dina Cload, Gail Freeman, Ed & Mary Hecht, Kurt & Judy Heinecke, Jack London, Bob & Scottie May, Phil Moy, Mike Sage, Christine Sigman, Jim Vogler The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Seen on some international versions. Written and Directed by Mike Nawrocki Arranged and Produced by Kurt Heinecke Storyboards: Luis Contreras Art Direction: Luis Contreras, Mike Nawrocki Technical Direction: Chris Olsen Animation: Tom Danen Ron Smith Adam Holmes Development and Render Management: Ken Greene, Adam Holmes Modeling: Robert Ellis, Mike Laubach, Ron Smith, Tom Danen Uncredited Voice Roles Similarities Between Releases * The credits for Tales From the Crisper uses an instrumental version of the last part of "God is Bigger" and is presented over a screenshot of the story's last scene. * The credits for Daniel and the Lion's Den uses the abridged, instrumental version of "Oh, No!". Differences Between Releases 1993 * Each credit scene is cued after their specific segment was completed. * The credits for Daniel and the Lion's Den and the countertop segments do not use screenshots and instead, a plain black background has been used. The music begins right at the ending. * The credits for the countertop segments use an instrumental of the theme song. 1994 *In order to blend into the credit format of the the next show, all credits scenes have been grouped together and are cued at the end of the show. *The positions are now bold, and the underlines for each of this show's songs and the "Special Thanks" credits are gone. *The first part starts on the black background as the instrumental version of "God is Bigger" plays, then the background fades to the still from the Silly Songs segment: "The Water Buffalo Song". * For the second and third parts: **The story titles are in italics at the top. **The copyright info has been changed to: copyright MCMLXXXXIII Big Idea Productions, Inc. *The second story now has the background of the scallions (the Wisemen) from the "King Darius Suite". 1995 *Same as before, but the 1995 Big Idea logo (with © 1995 info) from "Are You My Neighbor?" is used. 1998 (current): *Same as before, but the shortened version of the 1997-2005 Big Idea logo (with © 1998 info, and the A Pop sound from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!") is used. *For "Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!" (1998 VHS), the first part of the credits has the text stylized as the next show, with the © info at the bottom of the theme song credit and the music fading in, omitting the tail-start. Afterwards, it fades directly into the credits for Tales of the Crisper. *For the 15th Anniversary Edition in 2008, the squeaking sounds within the instrumental version of "God is Bigger" is delayed a bit. The instrumental of the remixed version of "Oh, No!" is used for the credits of Daniel and the Lion's Den. Differences In International Releases Latin Spanish *The first VHS release uses different backgrounds for each credits scene, with Tales From the Crisper having a screenshot of Junior's bedroom with his lamp on and Daniel and the Lion's Den having a screenshot of The Scallions seen between "King Darius Suite" and "Oh, No!". **No background is used for the countertop segment credits, as they are instead grouped with the credits for Tales from the Crisper. *The second VHS release uses the same screenshot for "Tales From the Crisper" as the original English counterpart does. **The countertop segment credits now has its own background, using a screenshot of the theme song. **The credits for Daniel and the Lion's Den uses a different background again, this time having a screenshot of Archibald Asparagus and The Scallions seen during "We've Got Some News". *Both VHS releases credit Luis Fernandez for Coordination and Executive Production at the end of the credits for Daniel and the Lion's Den. **Both VHS releases also have their credits finished early, leaving the backgrounds shown for a while until the end of the "Oh, No!" instrumental. International *The kitchen segments has been omitted in favor of "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" at the end, and the credits (see above) is stylized like the rest. It cuts to the credits for Tales of the Crisper. Category:Research